


Write It Yourself

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is what you make of it. Destiny isn’t written for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This was an entry for the challenge 142 (Destiny). This one was pretty short compared to the other ones I had. Again, I lost but I hope people would still like it. D:

Destiny is what you make of it. Destiny isn’t written for anyone.

He always believed that. He always believed that you can’t just sit around and wait for something to happen. He lived by this and will die by it. If it’s his destiny to be killed in a fight, it would happen right in that moment. Not days or years from now.

He’s not the type to believe in a higher deity. He couldn’t. He couldn’t afford to sit around and believe in something that possibly didn’t exist.

The only person that wrote his destiny was himself.

Even if there were some person writing his story, they would know his character by now. If he wouldn’t listen to his superiors, what made this higher deity think he’d listen to it?

‘Write your own destiny’ was Demyx’s personal motto. After all, he was a musician.


End file.
